


Black water

by Autistic_Assassin_Bird



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Hope is aro/ace, Liam is also bi, M/M, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Shay is autistic in this, Shay is bi, Songfic, autistic headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Assassin_Bird/pseuds/Autistic_Assassin_Bird
Summary: Everything seemed to go wrong after Shay fell off the cliff. Liam is determined to find his friend.(Originally posted to my Tumblr account, autisticassassinbird)The song is Black water by Of Monsters and Men.





	1. Lost

Shay ran as fast as he could, heart beating frantically as he looked for a way to escape. He ran and ran until he came to a cliff. There was nowhere to go now. He was trapped.

_**(I need nothing to travel the sea.)** _

The others caught up to him. That was when he decided he wouldn't let them have the box. He wouldn't let them endanger any more lives.

_**(I need nothing. I need nothing.)** _

Suddenly, someone fired a gun. He felt the rocks under him crumble and he was falling. He landed on the ground below, pain making him see stars.

_**(But theres something eating at me. Black water, take over.)** _

...

It was all the stupid box's fault.

Liam was sure of it. He knew it really wasn't, but right now, it just seemed easier to blame an inanimate object for the troubles that had happened a few days ago. It was better than blaming his friend or his mentor.

Shay had insisted that he'd caused the earthquake in Lisbon when he'd tried to handle an artifact. Hope, not being the best at dealing with emotional issues, attempted to lie to calm him down, which hadn't worked. When Shay had stolen the box, Liam didn't believe it at first. Usually when Shay "overreacted", as Chevalier errorneusly called it, he'd shut down and try to hide somewhere, like the time after his first mission when he'd gotten overwelmed about killing his target and hid in his room until Liam convinced him to come out and eat.

Instead, he'd stolen the box and tried to escape with it. Perhaps, they should have let him escape with it. Maybe they shouldn't have been messing with Pieces of Eden.

Liam felt the icy spray of the waterfall hit his face and winced. Shay probably had the right idea of leaving. One third of their damn relationship was gone, possibly dead, and he felt like he was breaking into a million pieces.

_**(Swallowed by a vicious, vengeful sea. Oh woah. Darker days are raining over me. Oh woah.)** _

As reckless as the thought was, Liam wanted to throw himself off the cliff after Shay. He probably would have if Hope hadn't stopped him.

They'd managed to recover the box within two days, but not Shay. Liam was desprate to find his friend and partner, hoping as much as he could that he wasn't dead.

_**(In the deepist depths, I lost myself. Oh woah. I see myself through someone else.)** _

Hope came and asked him to come back to the manor. "No, not until I find him."

"Liam, he's probably dead. Just let it go."

"Please, please, Hope. I...I just need to know for sure."

She sighed. "Alright."


	2. Found

_**(The strange silence surrounding me. Grows closer. Feels colder.)** _

Liam spent three hours digging through snowdrifts but found nothing. He was about to give up, thinking maybe Hope was right, when he spotted something in the snow.

Metal.

_**(But I'm ready to suffer the sea. Black water, take over.)** _

He raced over to where Hope was searching. "Hope! Hope! I think I might've found him!" He said. "Really?" Hope asked. He nodded, bouncing up and down a little. She followed him over to the drift where he'd seen the metal and helped him dig.

When they uncovered his face, Hope gasped and Liam almost screamed. They pulled him out and brought him back to the manor. Hope told Achilles and he helped bring Shay upstairs to a spare room.

_**(Swallowed by a vicious, vengeful sea. Oh woah. Darker days are raining over me. Oh woah.)** _


	3. Comfort

They did their best to warm him up with blankets and bandage his wounds. Liam refused to leave the room until he was sure Shay was alright.

About two weeks later, Shay was awake and lucid but still in too much pain to speak. "You okay?" Liam asked him one night. Shay shook his head.

_**(In the deepest depths, I lost myself. Oh woah. I see myself through someone else.)** _

"Pain." He signed in ASL, his face contorting to emphasize. Hope had taught most of them sign language just in case a situation arose when they would need it. Liam nodded. "I know, I know. It hurts. We're doing whatever we can to help you though."

"Overwhelmed." He signed. Shay looked like he was going to start crying from the pain again. "Want someone to stay with me."

_**(Swallowed by a vicious, vengeful sea. Oh woah. Darker days are raining over me. Oh woah.)** _

"Okay. I will." Shay cracked a small, pained smile.

_**(In the deepest depths, I lost myself. Oh woah. I see myself through someone else.)** _

Liam laid down next to Shay, making sure not to hurt him. He laid there for awhile, listening to Shay's breathing evening out as he fell asleep, head pressed against Liam's chest. He ran a hand through his hair and gently kissed him on the head.

Soon, he drifted off to sleep.

_**(Swallowed by a vicious, vengeful sea. Oh woah. Darker days are raining over me. Oh woah.)** _

For the first time in a while, he smiled.

_**(In the deepest depths, I lost myself. Oh woah. I see myself through someone else.)** _


End file.
